The Things I do for Love
by The Sithspawn
Summary: The horror of Westeros left its mark on Jamie Lannister. But what would he do if he could go back and do things differently. One shot. Ok so it's a two shot now...
1. Chapter 1

_The Things I do for love..._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Game of Thrones

 **Rating:** M

 **Author's notes:** This is just something that's been jumping around my head. I've seen a lot of time travel fics and AUs for Game of thrones but nothing that has Jaime Lannister as a real selfless hero, except **Hear me Roar** by **willywalkerstrikesagain** (GOT/LOTR crossover that I heartily recommend to all). Also, it was inspired by the look that Jaime gave Cersei during her coronation at the end of season 6. It was a look filled with anger, disgust and disappointment (in my opinion).

On another note, I haven't forgotten my other stories but I had to clear away some mental storage first :D

 **Summary:** The horror of Westeros left its mark on Jamie Lannister. But what would he do if he could go back and do things differently. Game of Thrones time travel fic.

 **Jaime Lannister**

The Royal train rolled into Winterfell and for Jaime Lannister this was the second time he'd come here with the Royal entourage.

He brought his charger to a halt and stared with trepidation, as the waiting Warden of the North, Lord Eddard Stark and his assembled family and household awaited to welcome his Fatness to Winterfell.

He kept his normal haughty expression on his face but inside his guts were rolling around with fear and bewilderment.

He stared at the faces of the Starks.

Ned Stark stood there all dark and brooding and dour and judgemental. Jaime hadn't seen it himself, but the spikes of the Red Keep, with Stark's decayed skull there, flashed before Jaime's eyes.

Stark's dear old red headed and well mannered (rocks to the head aside) Catelyn stood smiling next to him...minus the extra red ear to ear smile Black Walder had given her at the Twins.

And there was Robb Stark, King in the North, the Young Wolf, with his own head and not his wolf's attached.

Then there was Sansa...the elegant northern flower...who _fed_ Ramsay Bolton to his own starving dogs.

Jaime controlled the shudder that tried to escape.

The shudder escaped as he focused on the next face.

The little girl scared him. She was a she-wolf from beginning, but later...Faceless.

He didn't let his thoughts linger on her or what she did to the Late Lord Walder Frey and his children. Or what she did to the others after him...

Then came Bran. The Three eyed Raven. The boy he crippled for Cersei.

"Where is our little brother? Go and find the little beast" Cersei's voice cut into his revere.

Jaime looked down and realised he'd been so lost in thought he'd missed his Fatness walking off with the dour one to Winterfell's crypt.

He stared at Cersei's annoyed and inquisitive green eyes and for an instance, he saw the Mad King's face superimposed on her face.

 _Burn them all!_ The Mad King's final words echoed in his mind.

He blinked and Cersei was back, standing there looking up at him and waiting for an answer.

"Jaime, what is wrong with you?" she asked inquisitively, confusion and concern filling her green eyes, "You've been acting strange for a while now."

Jaime quickly put a smile on his face, the mask he needed to maintain, "Of course I'm fine sister, why wouldn't I be?" He quickly dismounted and then gave his sister a second haughty smile. "I know exactly where our dear brother is."

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 **Tyrion Lannister**

The whore's laughter echoed in Tyrion's ears.

"Welcome to Winterfell, Lord Tyrion. We've been expecting you," she smirked saucily, her hand rubbing his chest teasingly.

Tyrion opened his mouth to retort but the sudden opening of the door interrupted him.

In strode his dear brother Jaime Lannister, dashing in his golden armour and white cloak, like a hero out of a song.

Tyrion gave his brother a pointed look and said, "Shall I explain to you the meaning of a closed door in a whore house, brother?"

Jaime snorted and smiled. A genuine smile that reached his eyes. "I think I know what it means."

"And?" Tyrion gestured at the door pointedly.

Jaime shrugged and walked to the dresser in the room and poured a drink into one of the mugs there, before turning back to Tyrion.

Jaime looked pointedly at the whore, before reaching into his belt purse and pulling out a gold piece, "Perhaps you could give us moment," he said, tossing the whore the gold piece.

The whore caught the gold, she glanced between the two brothers before she got out of the bed. She sashayed out, tits jiggling and hips swaying. She reached the door, cast a last smouldering look at Jaime, before pulling the door shut behind her.

Tyrion sighed deeply, the whore may have bedded him for his gold but the way she looked at Jaime said just who she would have preferred to bed.

He mentally snorted at that impossibility, the only woman who held his brother's attention was their sister.

He knew their secret, the evidence of it was constantly walking about in three different and separate places, with two legs each.

It was readily apparent to anyone who wasn't blind.

Tyrion mentally snorted again, apparently, all of King's Landing and their father were as blind as bats.

He shook those thoughts away and frowned at his brother, "And the _reason_ that you're interrupting my fun is..."

Jaime didn't answer immediately, he took the mug of wine and handed it to Tyrion before taking the only chair in the room, turning it to face the bed and Tyrion.

Jaime sat in the chair and rubbed his right hand nervously.

Tyrion edged himself to the edge of the bed careful not to spill any of his wine.

"Jaime..."

Jaime looked up at him suddenly his eyes filled with emotion, "I love you brother. You know that, don't you? And I'm sorry I haven't protected you more all these years." he said in a soft mournful voice. "I'm sorry about a lot of things..."

Tyrion was surprised at the sudden admission, his eyes narrowed and he cocked his head and stared at Jaime speculatively. He pointed his finger at him and asked tersely, "What happened to you brother? What happened three weeks ago?"

He remembered that day, Jaime had seemed to be walking and riding around in daze. His comments had neither been snide nor smart, as if his tongue was caught in some type of trap.

At the time he'd wondered if his brother had hit his head the previous day. Jaime had been uncharacteristically quiet that day, but the next day he had been back to normal...or at least that was the impression he'd given to the others.

It hadn't fooled Tyrion.

 _Something had happened._

All his annoyance was gone from him now, "Brother, are you all right?"

Jaime clenched his right fist while still rubbing it with his left hand. The skin seemed to be reddish and rubbed raw. He stared at the hand and answered, "I never was. And I never will be." his tone dark and brooding, something that may have been very characteristic of Eddard Stark, but was exceedingly _not_ something he expected of his brother.

Ice clenched his stomach at his brother's response.

"I ask again what happened?" Tyrion repeated his question.

Jaime looked up, "An impossible thing," he paused and nodded his head, "But it is something I can work to our advantage." he laughed quietly, "I find myself having to play _your_ part. Scheming was always something you were good at. Father never gave you enough credit for that. " Jaime let out a snide laugh, "Out of all of us, despite everything he desired, you _are_ the one most like father," he laughed again, "Only less evil. _Much_ less evil."

Tyrion took a gulp from his forgotten mug of wine and gave Jaime an almost sullen look.

"You're not reassuring me, and I'm a little insulted. I do very little scheming, that's more our sister's forte-or at least that what she believes." he took another gulp, "And as for Father...the less said the better."

Jaime suddenly leaned forward and stared at Tyrion, "You'll see." He paused and said intensely, "You are a good man brother. Never let that change. Never let anyone change you."

Tyrion was taken aback at the intensity of his brother's statement. And he still had no idea what was running in his brothers mind.

 _What had so significantly changed those three weeks ago?_

"I don't know what's happened with you brother." was all Tyrion's normally clever mind could think of to say in response.

Jaime gave him a kind smile and stood up, "You don't have to say anything Tyrion," he walked to the door, he paused as he opened the door, he turned back and cracked a smile that held some of the old Jaime haughtiness, "the Starks are feasting us at sundown. Don't leave me alone with these people."

With that he left.

Tyrion stared after him unsure what had just happened. He drained the last of his mug and continued to stare, his clever mind trying to understand what had just happened.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Eddard Stark**

The feast was in full swing and much to his annoyance, Robert was pawing at every serving girl that came near him, in full view of the hall _and_ the Queen.

Catelyn was not in the least bit amused and had given him several pointed looks about it. Robert may have been King now, but he was his friend long before that had happened. Ned had tried to curtail Robert's lecherous manner but had been completely unsuccessful. Giving up, he'd walked around the banquet hall, acting as host, talking to the other guests and members of the Royal court till Benjen had appeared.

He'd taken him aside and spoke to him of the deserter and the man's disturbing last words. Whether they were ravings of a madman or truth, he didn't know...and neither did Benjen. They finished speaking and parted ways, Ned left his brother to enjoy the feast, while Ned made his way back to his place at the high table.

Ned spied Jaime Lannister walking his way and he cast his gaze downwards hoping to avoid speaking to the bloody oathbreaker.

Jaime slowed as he approached and Ned made to step past him, but Jaime moved purposely into his way.

"Lord Stark." Jaime said with the same arrogant smile on his face that he always had.

"Ser Jaime." returned Stark tersely, giving no effort to hide his deep disdain for the man.

"I hear you will be joining us when we return to King's Landing," the dammed Oathbreaker said the arrogant smile still on his face.

"That is true. The King has honoured me with his offer"

Jaime nodded and a sombreness seemed to flash for a second on his face, before the haughty smile returned, "You'll have to be careful there. The dangers there are much more different than those you have up here, in the North."

Ned paused, surprised at the almost friendly warning.

"All places have their dangers." he retorted.

"True, but matters of money, and those controlling the money can be most troublesome...and should be dealt with _directly_ and _immediately_."

Ned frowned. _A dire warning from the Kingslayer? And a direct one at that?_ His eyes narrowed, _what did he have to gain from this?_

Jaime gave him a condescending and curious look before saying, "You've always despised me, haven't you _Ned_?"

Ned bristled at the familiar tone, though he was again taken aback by the directness of the words. Jaime had always been good at indirect comments and cutting remarks. This directness was new and surprising. They were also very much out of character for the Kingslayer.

"...so self-righteous and proper, the honourable Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North." he condescended. "You judged me that day in the throne room. " Jaime talked in quiet tones, a smile on his face giving the appearance of friendliness to all those around them.

Ned's eyes darkened as his mind returned to that dark day at the end of Robert's Rebellion, "You took an oath Ser, a solemn vow and you broke it."

"Did you ever stop for a second and ask _why_?" he gashed his teeth together in anger.

Ned felt his own ire rise within him, "What possible reason could justify your loathsome act?"

Jaime clenched and unclenched his jaw before a smile blossomed, "Caches of Wildfire." he said simply.

Ned frowned at the unexpected answer, "What caches?"

Jaime gave him a knowing smile, "The Mad King had caches of Wildfire hidden in the city. The Pyromancers placed them under the city at his command. Under the Sept of Baelor. Under the slums of Flea Bottom. Under the taverns. Under the stables. Under the Red Keep itself." he paused, "My father came and sacked the city, do you know how the Mad King responded? He commanded me to bring him my father's _head_." He stopped, eyes blazing with agony, "He turned to his Pyromancer...do you know what he said? Burn them all. Burn them in their homes. Burn them in their bed. _Burn them all._ "

The fire and rage in Ned's belly died as the enormity of the tragedy that Jaime had stopped was laid bare. The thought of an entire city burning in wildfire shook him to his very core. King's Landing would have been a second Harrenhal!

Jaime snorted in derision, "You never asked, you never even thought _to_ ask. You just judged me and named me Oathbreaker. _Kingslayer_." he paused, his voice was even and quiet, filled with contempt. The haughty smile frozen in place on his face, but anger shone brightly in his eyes, "What right does the Wolf have to judge the Lion? _What right?_ "

Ned stared at him, his rage and umbrage evaporating as ice in a Dornish summer. He mentally floundered as everything he knew of Jaime Lannister was suddenly brought into question, "Ser Jaime, I had no idea..."

Jaime huffed and pushed past him, before he could continue.

Ned turned and stared at the back of the Kingslayer as he walked away. He realised, for so long now, how deeply he had wronged the man.

He realised, Jaime Lannister was a better man than he had ever imagined.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 **Jaime Lannister**

The next morning came and Jaime dreaded it. He put on his haughty act for Cersei, for the King and the rest of the people. Ned Stark stared at him with a disturbed look in his eye, but didn't approach or try to speak to him.

It didn't matter, his preparations were all in place. Whatever happened next...it would all be different.

And life in Winterfell just continued on...

His right hand was on his sword and he gripped the pommel nervously, a part of him revelling in the sensation, of having his sword hand back and attached to his arm.

He walked though the halls of Winterfell, and out into the courtyard looking for the first part of his plan.

He found him easily enough, there he was, his firstborn mad son, Joffrey Baratheon. He was sulking about as usual looking sullenly at everything around him as if it was all beneath him.

Jaime sighed, Joffrey had inherited the worse of both of them. He'd heard everything that had been said about him after his dead. Not even Father had lamented his own grandson's dead.

Only Cersei. She had been his only true mourner.

He nodded to himself as he watched Joffrey snap snidely at the Hound. It would be better this way.

He sped up and approached them, he put on his best smile, "Dear Nephew," he called out.

Joffrey turned with the same haughtiness that Jaime had always cultivated for himself, said, "Uncle. So what does mother want from me now?" he asked snidely.

Jaime shrugged, "At the moment...nothing. But I've recently come to realise that we haven't been spending enough time together."

Joffrey frowned and the Hound give him a dubious look.

Jaime continued, "I am your uncle and I should be spending more time you." he closed the distance between them and took his son under one arm.

Joffrey's confusion only grew, "Really uncle? And what did you have in mind?"

Jaime shot dismissive look at the Hound before whispering to Joffrey, "I thought I'd share with you a few _secrets_ of swordplay that I know. But away from this common rabble, can't have them knowing as well."

An evil grin lit up Joffrey's face, and he nodded, "I would like that Uncle."

"Good. Excellent!" Jaime turned to Clegane, "Clegane. You're dismissed. I'll see to my nephew's safety now."

Clegane looked at Jaime and then gave him a another dubious look before shrugging in a dismissive manner and walking away.

"Come with me, I know the perfect place to practice without anyone seeing us," Jaime said, as he started walking forward dragging his son along.

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A short time later, Jaime had led his son to a small clearing outside of Winterfell that he remembered from the first time he had been here.

"This is the perfect place," Jaime said with a beaming smile for his son.

Joffrey nodded, "Well then uncle?" he said impatiently.

"Soon, how about you have a few practice swings and show me how you wield a sword."

Joffrey grinned arrogantly and moved away from Jaime. With a jarring move he unsheathed his sword and began swinging wildly.

 _It's time now_ , but he couldn't move, he couldn't speak. It was time to truly begin his plan. But he couldn't do it.

For a moment he watched as Joffrey continue to swing his sword like an idiot, with no care for the balance or precision of his strikes.

He had a plan and he had to stick to it. It would be better for everyone. Dragons were coming. The Long Night was coming! They had to be better prepared. Everything had to change!

Jaime's mind wandered for a moment, thinking back to the first time he'd seen Cersei after awakening back in the past. He'd stared at her in bewilderment. It had taken him a minute to realise why.

She'd done what he'd stopped Aerys from doing. She'd burned King's Landing in wildfire. And Joffrey would be cruel and evil. Maiming and killing just as indiscriminately as Aerys had become at the end.

At the _end_. Not the _beginning_ of his reign, the _end_.

He hadn't stayed his hand with Aerys, why was he thinking of staying it with her? With him?

The realm would be better off without _him_.

Without either of _them_.

The bodies of Tommen and Mycella suddenly rose to the forefront of his mind. They had been innocent caught in Cersei's machinations and dead because of it.

He hadn't been with Tommen at the end, but he had been with Myrcella.

That day on the ship scared his psyche and haunted him. She'd know about him and Cersei. She'd accepted him for who he really was and...she hadn't judged him. She'd loved him!

And then she'd started to bleed...

For a moment sorrow threatened to engulf him and paralyse him, as he saw himself back on that ship, leaving Dorne, Myrcella lying limp in his arms.

He let the sorrow strengthen him. Strengthen his resolve. The decision to take them out of the picture and change so much of the future was the _right_ decision.

Jamie Lannister, Kingsgaurd and Kingslayer, and soon... _Kinslayer_.

 _For Myrcella. For Tommen._

He straightened his shoulders...what was one more strike against his honour. He knew how true he really was and Eddard Stark now had more of an inkling of how true he really was.

"That's enough practice swings, come here," called out Jaime.

Joffrey turned to his uncle an earnest look on his face, "Now will you tell you those secrets?" he asked impertinently.

Jaime just smiled and gestured him closer.

Joffrey walked towards him and Jaime placed his left hand on his nephew's shoulder, gripping him there.

Jaime nodded, "I'm sorry Joffrey, but its better this way."

Joffrey frowned, "What?"

 _For Myrcella. For Tommen._

With single motion, Jaime unsheathed his dagger and buried it in his son's heart. Warm blood gushed and covered the hilt and his hand.

Joffrey jerked and went limp in his grasp. His sword falling to the ground, his eyes stared at Jaime not comprehending what had just happened.

In a whisper Jaime repeated, "It's all right son, it's better this way."

He withdrew his dagger quickly and Joffrey jerked again. Slowly Jaime lowered him to the ground, all the while whispering reassuringly to Joffrey.

Jaime held Joffrey's hand as died, he stayed with him till the light went out of his eyes and his chest stopped moving.

Jaime stayed kneeling by Joffrey's side even after he was gone. He was numb now, he didn't even feel sorrow. It would hit him later. He shook himself and forced himself up. He had to hide the body now.

Quickly, he dragged Joffrey's body into a small ditch hidden between several trees. He stood over his son's body for moment before looking at himself.

Looking down he saw that his armour was stained with blood. He withdrew his dagger and quickly began cutting the leather straps that kept his armour attached. It fell to the ground with a thud, he took his white cloak and wiped away the blood on his hands, before discarding it as well.

He stared down at his armour and white cloak, now stained with blood, in a pile next to his son's lifeless body.

His white cloak was now truly stained with blood now.

 _This is the right path. I will help everyone this way._

With a deep breath he steadied himself and made himself move away from where the shells of his old life had fallen.

There was still one more part to his grand plan.

Inside, he felt a another part of his soul begin to whither and die.

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 **Cersei Lannister**

Cersei practically skipped all the way to the broken tower, giddy with excitement and lust. She felt the fire in her loins growing stronger as she came nearer and nearer to the Broken tower. It had been too long since she and Jaime had been together. They'd never been alone enough for anything to happen since leaving King's Landing.

Jaime had been acting strangely for a few weeks now, but he'd banished all that away when he'd whispered to her about this place. Of how they could finally be alone together here.

She banished all thought of her fat boorish husband and his dour naïve Northern friend as she reached the bottom of the tower and began her ascend to the top and to the little sanctuary that Jaime had found for them.

Cersei ascended quickly, exerting herself in her excitement to meet Jaime.

She reached the top and stared about in distaste at the ruined room, taking in the disrepair of the room.

 _At least no one will interrupt us here._

She entered and looked about, annoyed that she seemed to have arrived first.

"Cersei."

She turned and found Jaime sitting in a darkened corner of the tower. His serious tone made her pause and not throw herself at him as she desired.

"Jaime?" she looked at him and worry began to worm its way into her. Jaime looked dishevelled and despondent.

"You never told me about the prophecy. Not until the very end." his tone matched his appearance.

Cersei frowned at Jaime's nonsensical comment, "What are you talking about? What's wrong?"

"Shrouds of gold."

The blood drained from her face, _how did he know?!_

"Your children will have shrouds of gold, before you are Queen. Or something along those lines," he waved his hand dismissively. "That's Maggy's prophecy, right?"

"How do you know about that? I'm the only one left alive that knows about that!" Cersei demanded, an angry tone hiding her sudden fright.

Jaime snorted dismissively, and rose to his feet, "The Three eyed Raven told me. He knew _all_ the secrets. Yours. Mine. Starks."

Cersei frowned, _Three eyed Raven? What nonsense was this this?_

"He knew everything we'd ever hidden."

"Who is this Three eyed Raven?" she demanded trying to gain control of the situation.

Jaime waved her question off and approached her. "It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter!" she screeched, "If he knows our _secrets_ , then how can it not matter!" Sudden thoughts of Robert's probable bloodthirsty reactions to certain truths came unbidden to her mind.

Jaime frowned thinking deeply, "Huh...I should have said will know. He doesn't know our secrets yet."

Cersei's angry tirade stopped before it had began, confusion now clouding her mind.

She pursed her lips and said very tightly, "Jaime that doesn't make any sense." _Had Jaime hit his head or something? But how did he know about Maggy?_

He shrugged, "Let me explain better." he paused and eyes unfocused as if was seeing her in front of him. "I've seen the future Cersei...in all of its horrific glory. I've seen the shrouds, I've seen the ruin of our House, of all we hold dear and treasure. She is coming, Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons, The Unburnt."

"Have you lost your mind Jaime! You need to see a Maester!" Cersei looked at him, horrified by his mad rambling. _Mother of Dragons?_

"I wish I was Cersei, but I've seen too much. And she was Unburnt, I doused her myself in Wildfire and she was _Unburnt_!" he shuddered with fear in his eyes.

Cersei grabbed Jaime by the sides of his neck and pulled him close, forehead to forehead, she gazed into his fearful eyes.

"Jaime...Jaime this is madness!" she whispered.

He pulled away from her, "You think that was the worst of it?" He paused taking a deep shuddering breath. "The Long Night is upon us. The Others come. The Night's King and his army of Dead march on the Wall!"

Cersei shook, not at his bold proclamation, but by the sheer insanity of it.

 _Others? Long Night? That Northern myth?_

She calmed herself, whatever was happening with Jaime she would help him. Her mind scrambled on how to help him.

 _Tyrion. Tyrion will help._

The distasteful thought echoed n her mind. As much as she hated to admit it but The Imp would help.

She lovingly looked into his crazed sad eyes, "I don't know what's happened with you but whatever is coming we face it together!" she exclaimed proudly.

Jaime seemed to calm down as he held her gaze. He reached out and caressed her cheek lovingly.

She caressed his cheek in response, and hoped whatever this was, it was abating.

With a suddenness that surprised her, he kissed her deeply and passionately. The kiss seemed to last forever before it ended.

"I love you Jaime, I always will," Cersei said softly.

He sighed, "I love you too, Cersei. I always have and will. Never doubt that," he stopped and looked downcast and unhappy, "Us together was the worst thing that every happened to Westeros."

Cersei reeled back in shock, _what was he saying?_

She felt his hands on her neck, with a suddenness that surprised her, she felt them close.

She tried to gasp and choked as Jaime's hands continue to close her throat.

"Jaime...you're...choking me..."

"It's better this way." he choked out, his voice wavering and laden with emotions, tears in his eyes.

She stared uncomprehendingly into Jaime's eyes, a mirror to her own.

A stray thought came to her mind as she struggled to breath.

 _Valonqar_.

 _Little Brother_.

 _No!_

 **NO!**

Here eyes widening as a part of her mind screamed in denial as Maggy's prophecy played out now. She clawed desperately at his face, at his hands around her white throat, trying to get loose. She started to kick and wriggle in his grasp trying to escape

"For Myrcella. For Tommen," she heard Jaime whisper, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

She felt his grasp tightening around her neck.

She rallied and struggled to no avail, he was too strong.

She felt weak, her movements becoming more sluggish with every second.

Darkness descended and the very last thing she saw were the tears streaming down Jaime's anguished face.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 **Robert Baratheon**

"Where in the Seven Hells are they?" roared Robert Baratheon, his powerful commanding voice echoing in the great hall of Winterfell.

The Queen and Crown Prince had been missing for half a day and the King's rage was being felt all through Winterfell.

Stark men, Baratheon men, Lannister men and a couple of Kingsgaurd stood guard in the hall as Robert raged to his dear friend Ned Stark.

Ned tried to reassure him, "We will find them Robert. It has been less than a day, they could not be far, especially without horses." his was tone calm and collected.

Robert's rage cooled slightly, Ned was right, it was only a matter of time till the damn woman and his son would be found.

He sat back down in his chair on the dais of the great hall, still angry with the situation. _Why the Seven Hells would they disappear like that? What possessed the damn woman to do this? Some sort of lesson?!_

He caught sight of Sandor Clegane, and his rage reignited once more. He surged out of his chair pointed angrily at the Hound, "Why the fuck aren't you with my son?! You have one fucking job to do! Why the fuck weren't you doing it?"

The Hound didn't bat an eye at the King's rage, in his usual insolent tone, he replied, "Ser Jaime dismissed me."

Robert grunted, he didn't like the answer but as a Kingsgaurd, Jaime had that authority. And as the Prince's uncle, he would never harm the boy, no matter how annoying he became.

"At least he is well protected, Ser Jaime would not let any harm come to his own nephew," Ned added in a placating and respectful voice.

Robert grunted again, "Aye, fucking Lannisters always protect their own," he frowned unhappily.

A sudden panic struck him and he turned to Ned, "What if something happened to them?"

Ned just gave him a concerned look before saying in his same calm and stoic voice, "Do not go there Robert, we _will_ find them."

He didn't reply and just started to pace in front of the dais of the great hall.

Thoughts whorled around his head, dark thoughts. A deep dark place in his mind whispered to him, evil thoughts about evil acts that could have happened to the Queen and his eldest son.

To be free of that cold Bitch...it would be a relief, right up until Tywin Lannister demanded retribution with the full might of his armies and the Westerland's gold.

The Old Lion would demand blood and lots of it.

The refrain of the Rain's of Castamere started to play in his mind.

And his son...they may not have gotten along, he looked more like a Lannister than a Baratheon, much to his annoyance...but he was still his son! _His firstborn_!

His dark foreboding thoughts were interrupted when one of Ned's men came bustling hurriedly into the great hall.

It took him a second but Robert realised he recognised the dour Northerner.

Jory Cassel, he remembered him from Pyke. A good man to have at one's side in a battle.

He spoke quickly in hushed tones to Ned, who turned white almost immediately.

"What is it? What have you found?" demanded Robert, a sudden fear gripping him tight.

Ned turned to the King. His face ashen and graver than usual, "Our riders have found them both, your Grace."

Robert covered his sudden dread at Ned's formal words with ire, and demanded, "And? That bloody woman better have a good gods damn reason for disappearing like this! Her and my damn son! Gods damn fucking Lannisters!"

Ned looked at him gravelly, "Robert...I'm so sorry, the Queen is dead. As is Prince Joffrey." he announced gravely.

The world went grey for Robert and he swayed on his feet for a moment, as his mind tried to absorb the news.

"What happened?" Robert's voice was quiet, but clear.

Ned gestured to Jory to speak.

Jory his face filled with trepidation began his report, "We found the Queen in the Old Tower. Someone strangled her. The Prince was the forest, hidden between the trees, it looked like someone stabbed him. It looked quick and precise, your Grace, the boy didn't suffer...my men are bringing the bodies back to Maester Luwin now."

Robert stumbled back and collapsed into his chair, numb as he absorbed Jory's words. He was filled with sorrow and actually sad to hear of Cersei's passing despite all the bad years they'd had together. Jory was finished and Robert frowned after a second as something occurred to him.

"What about the Kingslayer?" he asked urgently. "He would have died before letting something happen to my son!"

Jory gulped, "We found Ser Jaime's armour and his cloak. They were stained with blood...but we have not found Ser Jaime."

Robert jumped out of his chair his hands clenched, knuckles white and shaking with emotion, "What do mean you haven't found him?! Where in the Seven Hells is the Kingslayer?"

Jory shrugged helplessly, "We're still looking for him."

Robert shook his head trying to clear his mind and form a coherent thought.

"His armour. You found his armour," Ned stated in a quiet tone.

"Aye your Grace." Jory quickly confirmed.

"How can you find a man's armour and not the man?" demanded Robert quietly.

"The straps on the armour were cut." Jory explained.

Robert looked up his eyes filled with rage now, "Are you saying the Kingslayer has been _taken_?!" he roared.

Jory shook at the King's rage.

"Robert calm down, we will find out what's happened," Ned tried to calm him down, his face grave and stony.

Robert turned and screamed at his oldest friend, "Calm, Ned? _Calm_?! My _son_ is dead! My wife is dead! And you want me to be _calm_?!"

Sudden thoughts of just what Tywin Lannister would do now plagued him, no matter which way he cut it, blood would flow. He racked his brain for a solution...

 _Jaime_...Jaime was the key to calming the Old Lion. Find Jaime, release him from his vows and give him back to Tywin. With his chosen heir back, and grandson Tommen now the Crown Prince...that could salve the Old Lion's prickly pride.

 _Maybe._

He turned away from Ned and faced Jory, "Why are you still standing there?! _Find the Kingslayer!_ "

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 **Jaime Lannister**

The journey had been hard and slow but he was finally here.

He strained his neck as he looked up at the Wall. It stretched up into the sky and made one feel small. He knew its importance. He knew what lay beyond it...what was stirring in the icy depths of the far north.

And he had a plan. He could be of use here. He _would_ be of use here.

The gates of Castle Black opened up in front of him and he urged his horse forward. As he entered he looked about and saw the poor state of the castle and the even poorer state of the vaunted men of the Night's Watch.

A disgruntled worn man approached Jaime and it took him a second to recognize him. He dismounted as the man came closer.

"Ser Alliser Thorne...my my, it has been a long time hasn't it? I see the years have been good to you," remarked Jaime with disdain.

Thorne scowled darkly, his lip curling in disgust, "Jaime fucking Lannister. What the fuck are you doing at the Wall, _Kingslayer_?"

Jaime shrugged, "What does any man do at the Wall?" he paused returning the baleful glare of the old Targaryen Loyalist. "I am here to take the Black." he announced.

Thorne stared for a moment before erupting into laughter. His laughter came loud and mirthful, attracting the attention of all the others in the courtyard and even some of the men up on the parapets.

The men stared at Thorne, Jaime could see the disturbed look on the faces of the nearest ones.

In any case, he just stood there, waiting for Thorne to finish laughing.

After a few minutes, the laughter started to subside and Thorne raised a finger to point at Jaime, "It seems after all these years, you've finally developed a fucking sense of humour," he admitted with a sneering look.

Jaime returned the sneer with his own haughty sneer.

"I am not joking."

Thorne's face went blank.

Jaime savoured Thorne dumbfoundment and discomfort for a moment, before asking, "So what now?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 **Eddard Stark**

It had been months since the tragedy, Robert had returned to King's Landing and Ned had stayed in the North, his one command; _Find Jaime Lannister_.

In the South, as expected, the moment word of the deaths of Cersei and Joffrey along with the disappearance of Jaime reached Casterly Rock...Tywin Lannister had raged and rallied.

Men were dispatched to all corners of the Seven Kingdoms, the full weight of all of Casterly Rock's gold was spread everywhere and nothing quenched the Old Lion's rage.

His eyes were on all of his enemies, trying to find out who could have been responsible. Too many times, Tywin's eyes kept straying towards Dorne. They only thing that prevented war from breaking out was the fact that just like everybody else, he found...nothing.

And the search continued for Jaime Lannister.

But finally he'd found him...in a very unexpected place.

Truly, Castle Black was the very last place he expected to find him.

Ned stood in the courtyard of Castle Black with the old Bear, Jeor Mormont, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Jeor listened as Stark explained the situation to him.

Apparently, though word of the Queen and Crown Prince's deaths had reached Castle Black, the search for Jaime had not.

"If I'd know, I'd have sent word earlier," Jeor Mormont explained gruffly, "First time I heard of this search was when Yoren sent word." Jeor shrugged. "Which is when I sent word to you."

Ned nodded, "I understand, but has he said anything about what has happened?"

Jeor shook his head, "He's been a Lannister, haughty and arrogant, but helpful." He huffed, "Very helpful actually."

Ned frowned, "Helpful? What has Ser Jaime been doing?"

"He may always look smug and enjoy riling up Ser Alliser, but he has been tireless in training our recruits and knocking sense into the ones that need it most," Jeor admitted in surprise.

"That...doesn't sound like him," Ned responded in surprise.

"I know you've never liked him Ned, but his actions here have been honourable."

Ned nodded, "Aye, there's truth in that, he said something to me before he disappeared. I'm forced to admit he has more honour than I ever thought."

Surprise appeared on Jeor but he didn't reply further.

Ned looked about him, "Where is Ser Jaime?"

Jeor nodded, "Let's go to my solar, I'll have someone summon him there." he turned and shouted to one of his men to summon Jaime.

"This way Ned," he gestured forward.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The Lord Commander's solar was simple and... _stark._

Ned approved, it was a true Northern solar.

They didn't have to wait long for Jaime to arrive. A knock came on the door, and in walked Jaime.

He still had the same smug look on his face, but he looked more rugged and leaner now, clad in the traditional black uniforms of the Night's Watch. He'd grown out his beard, a full beard like the Old Bear but blonde, a mane for this Lion of the Rock.

He looked like a man that was alive. There was fire in his green eyes that hadn't been there before.

Ned looked him in the eye, "Ser Jaime."

"Lord Stark." Jaime succinctly replied, he nodded at the Old Bear, "Lord Commander. You asked for me."

Jeor frowned at him, "That's it? The entirety of the Seven Kingdoms have been looking for you! We both need some answers boy!"

Ned held up his hand, stopping Jeor's tirade. "Lord Commander, perhaps you could give us a moment?"

Jeor glowered at Jaime, before answering, "Of course Lord Stark."

He left the room without fanfare, closing the door behind him.

They were alone now.

Ned turned and sat behind Jeor's desk, "Have a seat." he commanded.

Jaime nodded, "Don't mind if I do."

They stared at each other, Ned thinking about how he would phrase his questions. After a moment he began, "Ser Jaime...I find myself having to apologise to you for my old assumptions," Ned began humbly.

Jaime gave him his usual haughty smile.

"I named you Oathbreaker...," he hesitated before continuing, "but in some occasions it is the _honourable_ thing to break one's oath. In your case I was wrong."

Jaime nodded, "So now the Wolf has been humbled by the Lion."

Anger flashed though him at the smug remark, he stilled it and moved on to pressing matters, "Honour required that I say that first. But now, you will explain what is going on," Ned said with steel in his voice now. "What happened to Prince Joffrey and Queen Cersei? What happened to bring you _here_ of all places?"

Jaime looked guilty for a moment, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"I have seen the future Stark...I've lived it and it is not good for _any_ of us." his voice was grave and low.

Ned froze, _has he gone mad?_

He smiled and pointed his finger at the expression on Ned's face, "And that's what I expected. I haven't gone mad..." he paused the smile disappearing from his face, "I've seen things Stark, unspeakable things." he shuddered and rubbed his right hand, "you cannot even begin to imagine." he stopped and collected himself. He stared in Ned's eyes and spoke terrible words, "Which is why I _changed_ things."

Ned stared at him in confusion for a moment before things clicked in his mind and he rose from his chair in horror. _Kinslayer!_ "It was _you_! You killed them!"

Jaime stared at him and guilt overcame his features. "It had to be done."

Ned trembled, "In the name of all the Gods, why? He was your own nephew! She... _she_ was your sister! They were your own flesh and blood!"

It was unthinkable to him. He'd lost Lyanna so many years ago, he would have done anything to protect his sister. And Jaime Lannister had killed his own!

"Joffrey...Joffrey was as mad as Aerys." Jaime admitted sadly, "And Cersei...she was _worse_. She would have done what I stopped Aerys from doing. She would have _burned_ King's Landing."

Ned couldn't find any words, he just started at Jaime trying to understand what was happening. Trying to understand the madness that Jaime was spewing.

Jaime shook off his melancholy, and the smarmy Lannister returned with an off hand comment, "On a another note, you should kill Baelish the moment you set eyes on him. And very surprisingly, you should trust Varys, at least as long as you keep the kingdom stable. He will remain trustworthy provided you keep it stable."

Ned stared at him in disbelief and bewilderment, "You've gone completely _mad_..."

Jaime snorted, "You do not believe me, but I can prove it." he said with certainty.

Ned controlled himself and again sat down opposite Jaime, "Then prove it." he would give him this one chance. He had judged him in haste once, he would not do that again. No matter how mad were his words.

Jaime's smirk returned, "Keep the boy next to you. Don't let him come to the Wall. He has an important part to play in what comes next."

Ned's eyes narrowed and he frowned, "Which boy?"

"Your bastard..." he paused as if savouring the moment, he lent forward and whispered, "Or should I say... _Rhaegar's_ bastard. _Rhaegar and Lyanna's_ bastard."

Ned trembled and then froze. He felt his shoulders growing tight, his muscles clenching in shock and fear. _How did he know?_

"How do you know?" his voice trembled.

"I have lived the future Stark, this is just one of many secrets I now know," Jaime paused, "I will say nothing, _if_..."

"If, _what_?" demanded Stark quickly and quietly.

" _If_ you protect Tommen and Myrcella as if they were your own. They will live unharmed, secure and when it is time, you will find good matches for them. Swear it to me by your Old Gods, and I will never speak of this particular secret again."

Ned frowned, _protect Tommen and Myrcella? Robert's remaining children? Of course he would protect them! Why wouldn't he?_

He nodded, "I swear it by the Old Gods _and the New_ , no harm shall come to Tommen and Myrcella as long as I live. And when it is time, suitable matches will be found for them."

Jaime slumped back in relief for a moment, before smirking for a moment. He grew tense once more though the smirk never left his face, "Prepare for the worst, Stark, for it is _coming_. That and so much _more_."

Ned saw true fear in Jaime's eyes.

"Winter is coming."

 **Author's notes:** Hope u liked this, as always don't forget to review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_The Things I do for love..._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Game of Thrones

 **Rating:** M

 **Author's notes:** Okay so I said that this was supposed to be a one shot but Tywin ' _Rains of Castamere_ ' Lannister decided that he wanted some screen time, and well...he's Tywin.

 **Summary:** The horror of Westeros left its mark on Jamie Lannister. But what would he do if he could go back and do things differently. Game of Thrones time travel fic.

 **Tywin Lannister**

The Lord of Casterly Rock looked up at the Wall as it stretched up.

And up and up.

He'd caught sight of it a couple of days back and still his mind kept coming back to it, distracting him from the real purpose of his visit to the North.

Tywin had read the descriptions of the Wall in numerous texts while growing up, but until now, the sheer enormity of it had escaped him.

Disquieted behind his usual severe mask, he and his party neared Castle Black.

He steeled himself and forced his mind back to why he was in the frozen wasteland of the North.

He was here to reclaim his son away from the madness that possessed him to come to this forsaken wasteland after the misfortune that had occurred at Winterfell.

His rage boiled at Jaime's stupidity. _To take the Black?!_ He was his heir! Casterly Rock was his, by right of succession! To just disappear without reporting what happened with Joffrey?

Tywin shook his head in disgust and ire. What had possessed the boy to do _this_?

When Lord Stark had finally sent word with news of Jaime, he'd been glad to know that he was still alive but all good cheer and relief had departed as he'd read the rest of the developments. Not mention Jaime's inability to name his attackers.

Stark's message had said that Jaime had been knocked unconscious and then left alive to garner the shame of failing to save his nephew, the Prince.

Tywin fumed, it was another slight levied against House Lannister. Against his son. He could hear his teeth grinding as he thought of this and wilfully stopped himself. There was no need to start aping Stannis Baratheon now.

Tywin mentally shook himself, soon he would get answers from his wayward son himself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The gates of Castle Black opened and the Warden of the West swept in with all the majesty that was expected of the Old Lion and Lord of the Rock. Tywin stared balefully around, taking in his surroundings.

He was not impressed.

The men of the Night's Watch stood about watching him. Rapists, murderers, thieves and traitors; the lot of them. All unfit to be companions to his firstborn son.

Tywin dismounted and handed the reins of his horse to one of his guards. A big burly man approached.

"Welcome to Castle Black Lord Lannister. I am Lord Commander Jeor Mormont." the man said with wary eyes.

Tywin brushed off the greeting brusquely, "Where is my son?"

"I'm right here." called Jaime from behind him.

Tywin turned saw Jaime, he took in his black attire, bushy beard and overall unkempt appearance. He scowled his displeasure.

Their eyes met and Jaime didn't even flinch.

"Welcome to Castle Black, father, I hope you didn't find the trip too tiring."

Tywin didn't answer and just continued to glare.

Jaime didn't even pause as he greeted one of the other riders.

"Tyrion! Glad you could join us here. I know you've always wanted to see the Wall." Jaime said enthusiastically.

In response, Tyrion cast a glance at Tywin before giving his brother an unsure smile. The dwarf had been uncharacteristically quiet and obedient all during their journey North.

"Yes, I am enthused about _that_ ," Tyrion replied pointedly casting another glance at Tywin.

Jaime shrugged but didn't say anything else.

Tywin continued to glare at him.

The silence lengthened.

A cough broke the uncomfortable silence, "My solar is this way Lord Lannister," gestured the Lord Commander Mormont, "You can speak privately there.".

"I have a better idea, somewhere with less prying ears to hear us," Jaime cut in.

Tywin raised an eyebrow, before nodding, "Lead the way Jaime."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Tywin stood at the edge of the Wall and looked down at the ground, which was a considerable distance down.

Jaime's place was isolated there was no question about that, the top of Wall and well away from any of the look out points was _very_ isolated.

"You get used to it after a while," commented Jaime, and Tywin realised he'd been staring.

He berated himself for being distracted and renewed his scowl, they were alone up here, just the three of them.

"It is impressive," admitted Tyrion as he gazed across the landscape beyond the Wall.

"Enough!" cut in Tywin, "Have you nothing to say for yourself?" he demanded gruffly.

Jaime just stared in response

"What possessed you do to take the Black?"

Jaime didn't answer. The moment stretched out.

" _Well_?"

Jaime still didn't answer, he just gazed at Tywin.

Frustrated Tywin moved on, "Then tell me who killed my grandson? Was it the Martells?"

Jaime snorted, "It would be so easy to say it was them. Wouldn't it? No one hates House Lannister more than the Martells." he paused and put forward another possibility that left Tywin reeling, "Or maybe it was the Targaryens? Maybe it was the blind old Maester, Aemon Targaryen who set this all up?"

Tywin gasped, "Aemon Targaryen still lives?"

Jaime nodded, "Alive and well. Well blind, but still hearty."

Tywin's mind raced, was it possible? After all this time? Aerys had always cast an eye North, towards the Wall. Perhaps in this matter his paranoia hadn't been quite so wrong?

"It wasn't either of them."

"Then who damn it?" he snarled.

Jaime ignored the question and retorted with his own, "Is this all you came here to do? Stark already gave you my answer."

Tywin's teeth started grinding again. In response, he pulled out a parchment and thrust it at Jaime.

"By Royal command you have been released from your vows to the Night's Watch and will retake your proper place as the heir to Casterly Rock."

He stared at his father with an unreadable expression on his face before taking the paper from him.

Tywin watched as Jaime read the King's writ, then read it over again. He turned to face him and then slowly tore it up and threw the scraps over the edge of the wall to float down the considerable distance to the ground.

" _Never_."

Tywin's blood boiled.

"You already have your heir," he said pointing at a very pale Tyrion. "And a better one than I shall ever be!"

"Him? He's barely fit to be called a Lannister! Let alone _Lord of the Rock_! He will be the ruin of us all!"

Jaime's face contorted with anger, "No! You ruined us! All for your ego! All of your scheming and for naught! You and your _Rains of Castamere_! Tyrion is your true heir and you revile him! He is a Lannister. A _true_ Lannister- despite everything you have done to him. He will be a magnificent Lord of the Rock!"

"Him?! Never! You are my golden son. My perfect son, the only one worthy enough to carry on my Legacy. Your sister was Joanna reborn, worthy _only_ to be a Queen. She is lost to us now, Cersei was..."

" _Mad_! She was completely mad! Cersei _killed_ Melara Hetherspoon. And that was when she was ten years old! Cersei killed her, not the witch. The witch gave Cersei a prophecy. And Cersei made sure both of them died because she thought as long as no one alive knew the prophecy, it would never happen!"

"No! You are lying!" Shock flooded his system and Tywin turned away from Jaime. "You are _bewitched_!"

"No, for the first time in a long time I see clearly! And I won't turn away from what is right!"

He turned to his son, rage filling him at these insane lies, "Which of our enemies did this to you? The Martells? They despise us most. Did they kill your sister and Joffrey?"

Jaime gave him a cold look, "I killed them." he said softly.

The full import of Jaime's words took a moment to crystallise in his mind. When they did he blanched and took a step back as if struck.

" _What_?"

" _I_ stabbed Joffrey. _I_ strangled Cersei with my own two hands."

Tywin spared a glance at Tyrion and saw raw shock and disbelief etched on the dwarf's face.

"You did this?!" Tywin bellowed in horror. "You killed your own sister! Your own nephew?"

Jaime stared balefully, "My own son actually."

Shock and revulsion clawed through his soul, " _Madness_! **Madness**!" Tywin shook his spinning head, this couldn't be possible. It couldn't be happening.

 _Was his son Aerys come again to haunt him?_

"Joffrey _was_ my son. Tommen _is_ my son. Myrcella _is_ my daughter."

 _No this was worse than Aerys..._

Tywin shook himself, then shook himself again unable to articulate words.

Jaime "You never saw any of the signs, you never even had an inclining of the truth about Cersei and I."

Tywin turned away from Jaime drawing up strength to deny this revelation. He glanced at Tyrion and froze. The dwarf wasn't shocked. His lips were pursed with a knowing look in his eye.

 _He wasn't shocked._

 _Tyrion wasn't shocked._

Tywin froze as legitimacy was suddenly given to Jaime's final earth shattering admission. He tried to form words but all that came out were mumbles.

In that moment, Jaime grabbed him and hoisted him up, leaning him precariously over the edge of the Wall. Tywin spared, an almost panicked glance at the far distant ground, before looking into his son's hard green eyes.

"What are you doing Jaime?!" he heard a tone of panic in his own voice.

"The world will be a better place without you."

For the first time in a very long time, Tywin panicked, he had a death grip on Jaime's arms as he tried to pull himself into a better position.

"Jaime...calm down, let's not do anything rash..." an aghast Tyrion spoke urgently, trying to calm Jaime.

"Listen to your brother!" Tywin commanded, his voice unsteady and panicked, "This is not the time for rashness."

"He might not have ever loved me, but he always loved you," Tyrion beseeched Jaime, "Think of all the...uh, good he did for you! For _us_!"

In response, Jamie turned ashen and guilt flashed over his face.

For a second, Tywin thought that Tyrion was getting through to him.

Quietly Jaime admitted, " _Tysha_. She wasn't a whore...I never paid her anything. To do anything. For anything. She truly _loved_ you. And Father made me lie to you, and she's...dead now. She killed herself."

Tywin's eyes shot to Tyrion and he stared at Tyrion's mismatched eyes as a myriad of emotions played over them before they settled on a single emotion.

For the first time in a long time he really looked at his misbegotten wretch of a son. The look in his mismatched eyes looked so very familiar to him. It took him several heartbeats to realise why.

He'd seen that look in the mirror every time that someone had scorned him. Every time that rage had consumed him. For the first time since Tyrion had been born, he saw himself perfectly reflected in the lecherous dwarf's features. In his _son's_ features.

"Drop him." Tyrion said in the coldest, deadest, most ruthless voice Tywin had ever heard from his younger son.

Jaime let go.

Many things passed though Tywin's mind in the following moments, one thought repeated itself.

 _Perhaps my legacy will be safe with Tyrion after all..._

He had a lot time to think hard on this as he fell.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 **Jaime Lannister**

He stared down at his falling father. He'd loved him once. Idolised him really, but after everything...he'd seen the poison for what it was. Love had to be deserved or earned.

He knew now, who he truly loved.

The only ones who deserved to be loved.

 _Tommen_.

 _Myrcella_.

 _Tyrion_.

A small voice in his mind whispered, _Brienne_ _._

He banished that voice away, that was a path he couldn't take, she was better off without him.

He turned away from the edge of the Wall and turned back to face his brother.

Tyrion was staring at him. Icy rage burned in his eyes.

 _And now I've lost my brother's love as well._

Guilt flushed his features, and he hung his head in shame, "I know there's nothing I can do to make this right."

Tyrion's voice was as cold as father's ever was, "No there isn't." Tyrion took a deep breath, hands clenching and relaxing, "Why Jaime? Why now?"

Jaime frowned, "The Long Night is coming. I saw the future and all the horrors that would have come. Joffrey and Cersei among them."

Tyrion gave him a sharp look, but didn't say anything.

"Joffrey would have been Maegor the Cruel come again."

"I can believe that at least," Tyrion stated with a disgruntled look.

"Cersei...Cersei would have become worse..."

Tyrion blanched.

"Talk to Stark. I managed to convince him. Work with him. Help save us all. Save Tommen. Save Myrcella. _And don't trust Lancel_." Jaime paused, his voice was desperate and despondent, "I'm not lying, I have seen the future." he paused and a hint of the old smugness returned to his voice for a moment, "I tricked Stark, he swore on the Old Gods and the New to protect Tommen and Myrcella...and you know how Starks are with their honour."

Tyrion snorted before giving Jaime a dark look, he nodded, "Of course I would protect those two! _Lancel_? _Really_? What possible evil could that idiot do?"

"Helping kill Robert. Joining the reborn Faith Militant. Stark has the details."

" _That_ degree of stupidity does sound like dear cousin Lancel," Tyrion said with a thoughtful look. He paused and pursed his lips in thought before continuing, "I will explain everything to Mormont. Father slipped and fell. The men will gather Father's body and we will leave before nightfall, it seems the North is getting very unlucky...and deadly for us Lannisters. Best I leave before something happens to me."

Jaime swallowed a lump in his throat, "It's for the best."

"Goodbye Jaime. I hope _never_ to see you again." Tyrion walked away without looking back even once.

 **Author's notes:** Had to get this out of my head. Now I'm off to finish the next chapter of Erpman (hopefully). Hope u liked this, as always don't forget to review! :D


End file.
